Mamori et Sena
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Mamori and Sena" de Cherry Tiger : Après la cérémonie de remise des prix du Tournoi de Tokyo, Mamori et Sena rentrent ensemble. Mais cette fois Mamori ne peut pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce qui a changé... OS Pas de shipping


_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Juste un très court OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines, lourdement inspiré par la piste « Mamori et Sena » de l'OST. J'ai beaucoup pensé à la scène où Mamori découvre que Sena n'est autre qu'Eyeshield21 et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Mamori aurait eu bien d'autres choses à dire à Sena… alors je l'ai écrit. Désolée si c'est OOC, trop court ou inutile. Pas franchement sûre du but de cette fic mais je pensais tout de même l'écrire et la partager avec vous. Et non, ce n'est pas une shipping fic ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez toutefois !**

* * *

« Mamori-nee-chan ? »

Le son du nom familier qu'elle avait adopté pour son ami d'enfance fit ressortir chez elle un sentiment doux-amer pendant un instant. « Oui, Sena ? »

Sena marchait à ses côtés, un air de confiance en lui que Mamori n'avait remarqué que récemment. Elle sourit pour elle-même, consciente du fait qu'elle n'avait plus à lui tenir la main, quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû réaliser bien plus tôt… « Tu as l'air de sourire beaucoup à toi-même. Tout va bien ? »

« Evidemment que tout va bien, bêta ! Je suis juste très fière de toi ! » Mamori lui tapa dans le dos avec joie, faisant presque trébucher en avant Sena. « Tu as gagné le titre de Meilleur Running back à la cérémonie de remise des prix du Tournoi de Tokyo ! Je n'arrive pas à croire combien tu as grandi ! »

Bien qu'ils soient rentrés ensemble depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, aujourd'hui cela semblait différent. Depuis que Sena était à Deimon, et surtout avec les Devil Bats, il était souvent trop pris par l'entrainement après l'école pour marcher avec elle. Le fait que Mamori ait ses propres fonctions à assurer au Comité Disciplinaire la faisait parfois rester plus longtemps que lui à l'école. Donc dès qu'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir rentrer ensemble, Mamori avait toujours cru devoir faire attention à sa place en s'enquérant de sa journée et des crasses qu'Hiruma lui avait faites.

_Mais… combien il avait changé depuis lors…_

Sena frotta l'arrière de son cou avec nervosité. « Je ne pense pas avoir grandi autant, Mamori-nee-chan… bien que je dois l'admettre, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis trop grand pour mon propre uniforme ! Je pense que si on garde un œil ouvert pour guetter le changement, on ne le remarquera jamais...

« Tu as raison… » Répondit Mamori, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix en pensant à ces moments où ils étaient rentrés ensemble et le nombre de fois qu'elle avait dit à Sena qu'elle sera là pour le protéger…

Sena reconnut ce ton. Il se tourna vers Mamori qui avait le regard baissé tout en gardant le sourire. « Mamori… nee-chan ? »

« Sena… » Mamori s'arrêta net et regarda Sena dans les yeux. « Je pense qu'il est temps que je libère ma conscience. » Mamori hésita un moment avant de fermer les yeux, de carrer les épaules et de dire : « Je suis désolée. »

« Hein… HEIN ? » Paniqua Sena alors que ses mains tremblaient. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Mamori-nee-chan ! »

Mais Mamori secoua la tête. « Je t'ai fait une chose horrible. Toutes ces années où j'ai tenu à te protéger, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, parce que je te croyais faible et que tu ne pouvais compter que sur moi. Je t'ai toujours tenu la main. Mais maintenant je réalise… que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je l'ai sans doute fait égoïstement ou parce que peut-être, quelque part, j'aurais voulu avoir un petit frère. C'est devenu une habitude pour moi de te protéger depuis que nous sommes enfants. Mais Sena… »

Sena vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux bien que le sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres. « Je suis si contente que tu ais trouvé un moyen de grandir, » dit-elle, autorisant quelques larmes à couler mais les essuyant aussitôt. « Que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter, parce que tu es maintenant capable de devenir plus fort, de grandir par toi-même. J'ai toujours voulu que tu grandisses mais en même temps j'étais la raison qui t'en empêchait. Je suis désolée. »

Mamori essuya ses pleurs aussi vite que possible, agitée. « Ha ha ha ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je dois paraître si pathétique, je sais… mais donne-moi une minute ! Ces larmes vont s'arrêter bientôt… »

A sa grande surprise, elle sentit de légers mais toutefois forts bras entourer ses épaules et son corps se pencher pour avoir la tête de Sena à côté de la sienne. C'était toujours elle qui initiait les câlins, alors le voir prendre l'initiative était étrange. « Sena… ? »

« Merci, Mamori-nee-chan, » dit Sena en la relâchant et en rougissant un peu au passage. « C'est assez bête mais… j'ai toujours attendu le jour où tu ne me verrais plus comme un enfant. J'ai toujours su que tu étais pleine de bonnes intentions et que tu faisais tout ça pour mon bien. C'était juste dur de te montrer qu'il fallait me laisser voler de mes propres ailes parce que je savais que tu allais être blessée… mais je devais te décevoir. Mais en voyant que tu me soutenais toujours même après avoir appris que j'étais le vrai Eyeshield21… Mamori-nee-chan… » Sena s'inclina très bas devant elle. « Je suis désolée pour t'avoir blessé. Merci de m'avoir supporté tout ce temps. »

Mamori ne pouvait pas en croire ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle s'inclina face à Sena bien que c'était gênant. _Ah… je vois… il n'y a pas que Sena qui a grandi…_

Mamori éclata de rire et tapa gentiment dans l'épaule de Sena. « Regarde-toi, faisans ton adulte devant moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as grandi un peu et es devenu un peu plus fort que tu dois t'incliner devant moi comme ça ! »

Sena devint encore plus nerveux. « Hein ? Mais comment devrais-je faire dans cette situation… »

Mamori lia son bras avec le sien et ils reprirent leur chemin. « Peu importe combien tu as grandi, tu es toujours Sena et tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir ! Sena, je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger même de loin ! »

En voyant la perspective optimiste de Mamori, Sena sentit une onde de calme descendre sur lui. « Mamori-nee-chan… »

« Il faut toujours faire attention au Tournoi du Kantô ! Tu pourrais finalement faire face aux Ojou White Knights cette fois-ci ! J'ai besoin de préparer de bons repas pour toi et le reste de l'équipe ! Sena, en tant qu'Eyeshield21, tu as intérêt à gagner ! »

Ils marchèrent comme ça, bras dessus bras dessous, parlant avec excitation du match à venir. Dès que Sena commençait à montrer le moindre signe de nervosité, Mamori le grondait, le réprimandant de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants…

_Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais…_

Ils atteignaient enfin leur quartier quand Mamori lâcha Sena. « Je dois faire quelque chose d'abord… Tu peux partir devant ! »

« Tu en es sûre ? » Demanda Sena, surpris que Mamori ne le suive pas jusqu'au bout comme dans le temps.

« Absolument ! » Acquiesça Mamori. « Tu arriveras à rentrer tout seul, n'est-ce-pas ? Je te verrai au Tirage pour le Tournoi du Kantô ! Sois bien à l'heure ! Tu sais comment est Hiruma-kun avec les retardataires… »

Sena ria nerveusement en pensant aux différentes possibilités pour Hiruma de le punir s'il était en retard. Mais il sourit à Mamori et lui fit signe de la main. « Très bien ! Je te verrai là-bas alors ! »

Mamori regarda Sena rentrer tout seul, un sentiment de fierté l'emplissant immanquablement. Oui, il avait changé. Du faible petit garçon il était devenu maintenant un jeune homme capable et confiant. Elle était contente que ce fût arrivé…

_Et c'est pourquoi …_

Mamori se dirigea vers le plus proche salon de coiffure où le coiffeur habituel la salua avec curiosité. « Ah, Mamori-san ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment va ta mère ? Tu es ici toute seule aujourd'hui ? Tu voudrais une coupe de cheveux alors ? »

Elle gloussa en réponse. « Oui, je ne me suis pas coupée les cheveux depuis le collège, vous savez ? Donc pour la même raison que je me suis faite faire une coupe au collège j'aimerais que vous me coupiez les cheveux aujourd'hui… »

En prenant place dans une chaise du salon et en patientant pour le coiffeur de s'occuper d'elle, Mamori regarda son reflet dans le miroir où une réflexion souriante d'elle-même l'accueillit avec assurance…

_J'ai aussi besoin d'un changement._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Voilà, parce que j'ai fini Eyeshield21 et que je pense qu'entre tous, Mamori est l'un des personnages à avoir le plus grandi (avec Hiruma notamment et Sena sans doute). Certes, tout le monde change et c'est surtout ce couple de grande sœur-petit frère qui dès le début nous a initier au football américain et aux frasques d'un certain Youichi. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
